Unified Earth Government
|headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |capital=Earth |language=English, and others |currency=UN Credit |religious= |holiday= |anthem= |formed=UN |established=2170, after the Interplanetary War |fragmented= |reorganized=2525, certain functions are absorbed by the UNSC |dissolved= |restored=January 8th 2553, UNSC hands back authority following end of Human-Covenant War and inauguration of Dr. Ruth Charet }} The Unified Earth Government, or UEG, is the central civilian government that administers Earth and its colonies throughout a portion of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. It houses the Colonial Administration Authority, the UNSC, as well as the UN.[http://halostory.bungie.org/oconnor_mclees_080508.html Halo Story Page: Frank O'Connor/Robt McLees Interview - August 2008] During the Human-Covenant war, the UNSC assumed the governing function of the Unified Earth Government in the face of the overwhelming Covenant threat. Following the end of the war and the inauguration of Dr. Ruth Charet the UNSC handed back civilian powers on January 8, 2553.[https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2969317_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2969317 Catalog AI] History The Unified Earth Government traced its origins back to the Interplanetary War of the mid- to late-22nd Century in the Sol System. With numerous Earth governments fighting independent battles against Frieden and Koslovics forces, the UN became involved, eventually using the war to absorb most, if not all Earth governments into itself, forming a global government to combat the terrorists and stabilize the planet and its other world colonies. The UN won the war and the Unified Earth Government was formed, with its' primary defense, scientific and exploratory force being the newly formed UNSC. Although the UEG seemed to have complete control over Earth and its colonies, the UN still existed as an organization and a political entity in the 26th century.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 37 Sphere of influence Human occupied systems were known to encompass a relatively wide radius of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, in various stages of colonization from the well developed Inner colonies to the relatively recent and struggling Outer Colonies. It has been shown that there were at least 800 UNSC worlds by 2490.Xbox.com/Halo , http://www.halopedia.org/Xbox.com/Halo|.So far, 94 colonies have been referenced. Most of these colonies, under the influence of the UEG, were therefore controlled militarily by the UNSC. 18 of these colonies were inner colonies. 21 of these are outer colonies. 55 of these have not been placed into either the outer or inner colonies. The territory encompassed by the Inner colonies seemed to stretch in at least a 10.5-light year radius around Earth, and the Outer Colonies beyond that. By 2468, the outermost colony was Harvest, at twelve light years from Earth - later, colonies were founded well beyond in the Outer Colonies. Colonies may have been settled after Harvest, or founded during the Human-Covenant War. The UEG's influence over these worlds were greatly reduced by the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, with only Earth and a few scattered colonies left mostly intact by the end of the conflict in 2552. Since the end of the conflict, the UNSC is working to restore its galactic territories and has even recolonized some of its former worlds, including Reach. The UEG's power was also returned after the war from the military. List of known colonies Inner Colonies *Epsilon Eridani system **Reach - Glassed in 2552, re-terraformed by 2589 **Circumstance - Unknown status, likely glassed **Tribute - Glassed in 2552 **Beta Gabriel - Unknown status, likely glassed **Tantalus - Unknown status, likely glassed *Sol system **Earth - Under UEG control **Mars - Unknown status, likely under UEG control **Jovian Moons - Unknown status **Pluto - Under UEG control *Ectanus 45 system **Chi Rho - Unknown status *Actium - Glassed in May 2545 *AlluvienHalo: Escalation, Escalation #7 *Minister - Still held'Halo Encyclopedia', page 299 *New Carthage - Under UEG control *Skopje - Glassed in 2547 Outer Colonies *23 Librae system **Madrigal - Glassed in 2528 *26 Draconis system **Levosia - Unknown status *Charybdis system **Charybdis IX - Glassed *Chi Ceti system **Chi Ceti IV - Attacked by Covenant in 2525; unknown status *Cygnus system **Cygnus - Unknown status **New Jerusalem - Glassed in 2552 *Draetheus System **Draetheus V - Attacked after 2552 *Eridanus system **Eridanus II - Glassed in 2530 *Epsilon Indi system **Harvest - Glassed in 2525, recaptured by UNSC in 2531 *Groombridge 1830 system **Groombridge-1830 - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant *Groombridge 34 system **Station Delphi - Unknown status *Lambda Aurigae system **Roost - Unknown status *Orrichon System Halo Waypoint - Location: Sedra **Sedra - Shifted away from the UEG during and after the war *Procyon system **Arcadia - Glassed in 2549 *Biko - Glassed in 2525 *Dwarka - Glassed *Green Hills - Glassed in 2525 *Hat Yai - Glassed in 2528 or 2529 *Sansar - Glassed *Second Base - Glassed in 2525 *Talitsa Other/unspecified *111 Tauri system **Victoria - Unknown status *Beta Hydri system **Beta Hydri VI - Unknown status *Brunel system **New Llanelli - Glassed in 2546 *Circinius system **Circinius IV - Attacked and glassed by Covenant in 2526 *Ectanus 45 system **Chi Rho - Unknown status *Hellespont system **Troy - Glassed in 2552 **Harmony - Glassed in 2552 *Hydra system - Unknown status *Lambda Serpentis system **Jericho VII - Glassed in 2535 *Leonis Minoris system - Three colonies, two glassed in 2537 *Luyten 726-8 system **Luyten *Paris system **Paris IV - Glassed *Qab System **Venezia - Insurrectionist-controlled as of 2553 *Sigma Octanus system **Sigma Octanus IV - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant in 2552. *Zeta Doradus system **Onyx - Disintegrated, slipspace-based core still intact *Algolis - Attacked, unknown status *Andesia - Unknown status *Ariel - Unknown status *Asmara - Attacked, most likely glassed *Asphodel - Unknown status *Atlas Moons - Still held *Ballast - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant *Bliss - Glassed in 2526 *Boundary - Unknown status *Cascade - Still held *Concord - Still held *Coral - Attacked in 2552, most likely glassed *Cote d'Azure - Glassed *Crystal - Unknown status *Cyrus VII - Unknown status *Draco III - Glassed *Emerald Cove - Abandoned in 2542 *Eirene - Glassed *Endymion - Glassed *Erebus VII - Unknown status, possibly abandoned *Far Isle - Unknown status *Forseti - Still held *Fumirole - Attacked, unknown status *Gilgamesh - Unknown status *Hellas - Unknown status *Imber - Attacked, unknown status *Juneou - Unknown status *Kholo - Glassed *Lenapi - Still held *Lodestone - Unknown status *Mamore - Still held *Miridem - Attacked, most likely glassed *New Constantinople - Glassed *New Harmony - Unsuccessfully attacked by Covenant *Oasis VI - Unknown status *Paradise Falls - Unknown status *Reynes - Glassed *Ruthersburg - Unknown status *Sargasso - Attacked, unknown status *Terceira - Still held *Verent - Unknown status *Verge - Attacked, strip-mined by Covenant for helium-3 Nations Information suggests that at least some nations on Earth and other planetary bodies still exist and probably maintained their independence at least partially despite the global unification that was performed by the United Nations and Unified Earth Government in the 22nd century during the Interplanetary War. However, these may have just been administrative divisions, or they may have retained some form of self-government while being in the UEG. At one point all of these were annexed into the UEG. Earth *Asia **Micronesia **China **Japan **Mongolia **Pakistan **Korea *Africa **East African Protectorate ***Republic of Kenya ***United Republic of Tanzania *Oceania **Commonwealth of Australia *Americas **Republic of Cuba **Republic of Chile **United Republic of North America ***Canada ***Mexico ***United States of America *Europe **Switzerland **United Kingdom ***England ***Scotland **Federal Republic of Germany **Ireland **Greece Mars *Katagalugan **New Legaspi **New Manila Ganymede *Aigburth Known Legislature and Laws Civilian Passed Legislature These are some of the known pieces of legislature that the UEG (or its predecessor, the UN) or CAA passed and continue to use. For UNSC military laws and passed legislature see UNSC Laws. *United Nations Charter *UN Colonial Mortal Dictata **UN Genetic Rights Act (Precursor) *UNCOM Civilian Statute *Common Space Law *Homeland Security Act of 2162 *Chatter Protocol Authority (Presumed) Known Government Positions These are positions within the UEG or CAA that can be held at any level of UEG government Branches Economy The UEG uses the United Nations Credit monetary unit to organize its economical stability by selling or buying military equipment, supplies and costs for shipping, etc. The UN Credit was implemented by the United Nations as a universal currency some time before its dissolution and replacement with the Unified Earth Government in 2164. For transporting food and raw materials between colonies, the UEG maintains a merchant navy, run by the Department of Commercial Shipping. UEG as well has a tax collecting service, the Internal Revenue Service that is run by the Department of the Treasury Corporations There are many corporations that operate within UEG territory. They all range in sector or industry. They also have different headquarters on different planets. Some are completely civilian oriented and others are contracted by the UNSC. Trivia *Both the Unified Earth Government and the United Nations Space Command are references to the human government (United Earth Government) and military (United Earth Space Council), respectively, from Bungie's Marathon series. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Factions